


cooking with partner

by tourmalinex



Series: tour's souyo week 2016 [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Instructional Video, LDR, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, god i'm hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The video began with a shot of Yu standing at his kitchen counter with a red apron. In front of him were an assortment of ingredients, a cutting board, and a knife. “Hello, today we're going to be making chicken karaage.”</p><p>[ Day 3: Cooking/Video Games ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	cooking with partner

Yosuke settled himself in the kitchen, sitting at the table with his laptop, looking through his e-mails. After Yosuke voiced a desire to improve his cooking skills, Yu promised to send some simple recipes that would be easy enough, even for the unskilled. Yosuke scrolled through his inbox, until he found the e-mail from Yu.

**From: Yu Narukami  
Subject: Cooking with Partner**

**_Yosuke,_ **

**_I hope this works out. Send me a picture when you're done._ **

**_Made with love,  
Yu _ **

“Made with love,” he repeated. A smile tugged on the corners of Yosuke's lips. _Wait,_ he thought, re-reading the message. _Where's the—oh._ Yosuke noticed an attachment at the bottom. A video? It would be a lot easier to just write out the recipe, or better yet, be together. But given the distance, Yosuke accepted that this was Yu's way of helping him out. He took a moment to appreciate the thought and effort Yu put into making something for him. Yosuke downloaded the video and clicked the play button. The video began with a shot of Yu standing at his kitchen counter with a red apron. In front of him were an assortment of ingredients, a cutting board, and a knife. 

“Hello, today we're going to be making chicken karaage.” Yu gestured to the ingredients set out. “For this recipe, you'll need chicken thigh, two tablespoons of soy sauce, salt, pepper, two grated garlic cloves, two eggs already beaten and potato starch.” 

Yu grabbed the chicken thigh and placed it on the cutting board with care. “First, trim off any excess fat from the chicken,” Yu said as he grabbed the knife. “Then cut the chicken thigh into six pieces like so.”  
Once he was done, Yu put the thigh pieces into a medium mixing bowl. “Now we're going to season our chicken. Add the soy sauce, garlic cloves and salt and pepper to taste.” 

Yosuke watched intently and wondered how Yu was able to cook so well. Every time Yosuke made an attempt, it was either bland or over-done. Maybe it was a good thing that he was going out with Yu—aside from actually loving him. Yu's great at cooking, he's smart, he's considerate; the list continues on and on.

“Next, we're going to cover our chicken in the beaten egg. Make sure to let any excess drip off. Then, we'll coat the chicken in potato starch.”

Maybe Yu could get famous for posting recipes. From the looks of it, he enjoyed cooking and his gentle demeanor made the task seem like anyone could make something delicious. _Maybe I should send this video to the girls, _Yosuke thought. God knows that they could use some lessons on pairing ingredients. But Yosuke shook his head as a tinge of selfishness—and maybe even jealousy—crept into his mind. This video would only be for him, he decided.__

__“We're ready to fry our chicken. Heat a medium pot of oil. Make sure that the oil isn't too hot so that the chicken doesn't burn.” Yu grabbed a pinch of potato starch and sprinkled it in the pot of oil. The starch began to sizzle slightly and small bubbles formed. “Once the oil is hot enough, place the chicken in the pot. Let it fry one side until golden brown, then flip it over until the other side cooked.”_ _

__Yosuke's mouth began to water. He imagined what it would be like to actually be in the kitchen alongside Yu. He could say, “I can prep for you,” or something like that. It wouldn't be fair to have Yu do all of the housework, and Yosuke would want to make him proud._ _

__“Alright!” Yosuke shouted. “I can do this.”  
_ _

___

Yu's day was rather dull. After school, he went home and listened to a voicemail from his parents. They would be back home late, again. As he grabbed a snack from the kitchen, he wondered if Yosuke already tried the karaage recipe. Maybe it was too silly to make a video like that, but it was also really fun. Besides, it would be difficult to have to explain how to cook without having some sort of visual. Honestly, Yu would have waited to go back to Inaba in the summer so that he could teach Yosuke in person. He missed his boyfriend and wanted to pretend for a moment that he was actually there.

_BZZZ BZZZ!_

He glanced over at his phone. It was a text from Yosuke—a picture. It was a bento with karaage, rice and some vegetables. The karaage looked pretty good, though it seemed Yosuke might have forgotten to drain some of the excess oil. The picture was followed by a message.

_**thnx! it's sooooooo gud. i'll call after work!** _

Yu smiled at his phone as he sat down in the living room. _Next time, I'll show him how to make oyakodon._

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, I'm very, very hungry. My sister ate most of the leftover curry rice, so I'm just here, craving everything especially fried chicken. I've been watching a lot of Cooking with Dog videos and thought that it would be funny/cute if Yu made similar videos to teach Yosuke how to cook. Anyways, let me know what you guys think!


End file.
